Code Geass : Altered Memories
by loafbread
Summary: Sequel to Code Geass: Lost Colors.Rai's memories has been altered, for real. Can Rai overcome the obstacles? How about his memories? What would Lelouch do? What would Kallen do? Can they help Rai recover his memories? especially when Rai... became the enemy? REMADE THE WHOLE STORY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hello! I'm remaking this story starting from chapter 1 so, yeah… you better be prepared, if you liked the last version of this story then I'm sorry, but my mind has changed because, the plot's not that challenging anymore. So yeah, all I can say is, be prepared.**

**First Stage**

**The Blue Demon Awakens**

_Who am I? What am I doing here? And what exactly is my purpose? Fake friends? Fake memories? Fake—lover? What- what exactly am I?_

I groaned, I woke up when Gino called me saying that Zero has come back, Oh Zero… the so-called man of miracles, he leads the Black Rebellion which failed, because of the newly appointed Knight of Seven. Selling Zero to get his throne, what a waste of time, he has no sense of professionalism, even though I haven't met that guy yet, I can sense that he's not the right guy to trust.. I sat up, and stared at the room. I rubbed the back of my neck, and I yawned, it's 4:30 PM, and I need to get out as soon as possible because we will be watching this Zero guy, I stood up, I wore my knights of rounds uniform and got out of my room, I was greeted by Ms. Cecile.

"Hello Rai, how's your sleep?" She asked me, I smiled to her and said "It's been okay, thank you for asking." I said, I bowed slightly and went on, I don't really like talking to girls, it feels like a déjà vu, like I don't know, oh… I haven't introduced myself…

I am Rai Sumeragi-Hodges, the Second Knight of the Knights of Rounds, I'm the so-called last Prince of Japan, or the Blue Demon of Britannia, I'm the son of Britannia's renowned researcher, Christopher Hodges, and Japan's last Princess, Riasaki Sumeragi, the both of them died in a fire accident along with my sister, Sophie.. I'm 19 years old and I'm living in the Imperial Palace, yes .Imperial Palace, where the emperor lives, after my family died, he took me in and that's where everything started, I served the emperor with all of my heart.

The door opened as I went inside the meeting room, Gino is already there, along with the other knights, I stood there for a moment and went inside, I sat next to Anya who's busy tapping with her phone for unknown reasons which I don't want to know, I sighed.

"So, who's this?" I asked, Gino smiled at me and said "It's Zero!" he said, pointing at the screen.

So that's him, the man who led the Black Rebellion is now back, with all of the other millions of people.

_"I am ZERO! And to all Japanese, I HAVE RETURNED! Hear me Britannia! Behold all who hold power! I am saddened at war and discrimination, the evil intentions being brandished those with power, the tragedy and comedy allowed to go on in error, this world has not changed in the slightest. Therefore, I had no choice but to return! As long as the strong will torment the weak, I shall continue to rebel! Just now, I have brought divine retribution upon the foolish Governor Calares!-"_

I shook my head at his speech, he seems so familiar, when a brown haired man came, as usual, Gino ran to that man and head locked him.,

"Suzaku!" Gino said.

So that's Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi, the man who caught Zero, the son of the Prime Minister of Japan.

"Oh my, Oh my, The King of Elevens, doing his work already, eh, Suzaku?" Gino smirked.

Suzaku glared at the screen then he went to look at me, like he wanted me to say something, I raised my eyebrows to him…

Gino got up and clinged his left arm to Suzaku.

"Hey, Isn't Zero dead?" Gino asked.

"Yes." Suzaku answered

"Then who's the impostor, even if we charged to the Embassy—"

"It would be a serious breach of protocol and would create an international incident" Suzaku said, cutting Gino.

"He calls himself Zero, so he's a regicide, although this battle with E.U is important." I said, my eyes were still locked on Suzaku's green eyes. Why is he familiar?

"Both are inevitable hells" Anya said, cutting my stare to Suzaku, as I glanced to her and went on to watching Zero.

_"I will fight against the perpetrate the misuse of power! Therefore, I once again declare the formation of the United States of Japan!"_

_From this moment on, shall be the first territory of the United States of Japan! There are no restrictions upon race, doctrines or religion! There is one only requirement in being a citizen of this country: TO CARRY OUT JUSTICE!"_

Nothingness- the only word that I can analyze at the moment, it felt like, when Zero is doing his speech, it felt like it was nothing… nothing. But—what is this feeling that I felt, like he's something that I cannot forget? I bowed down to look at my hands, then I glanced at the screen, Zero's face was zoomed in.. I can't think straight. It felt like he's calling me, but—NO. I served Britannia, I will never let Zero do that thing again, to the Japanese People, and to everyone at the SAZ.

I stood up, I went to Suzaku who was still standing, watching the T.V while Gino is sitting down, then I asked Suzaku

"When are you going back to Area 11, eh Kururugi?"

"I still don't know, but I'm pretty sure that I'm coming back anytime soon, why are you asking me, Rai?" He just called me Rai… my eyes deepened and said "Good, you're going to kill Zero right?"

"I killed Zero with my own hands, and I am not afraid to do that again." He said, clenching his own fists.

"Then it would be great witnessing such death, tell me if you're going back to Area 11." I said, then I walked pass by him, I saw his eyes widened, and I shrugged my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Back to Darkness**

I sighed, this is one of the boring meetings that I need to go through, we're currently in the middle of the meeting when Prince Schneizel walks in, along with him is his trusted knight, Kanon Maldini.

Kanon… that guys is mysterious, that look that he would give to you, along with his alluring smile, sometimes I just wonder.. what is his problem with the world?

"Kururugi, Weinberg, and Alstreim, you'll be assigned to Area 11 to help the new governess in her journey back to Area 11." The emperor said.

"Can I join?" I asked, without even bothering to bow down at the emperor, most of the knights gasped, but Suzaku who was in the huge screen didn't even bother to flinch an eye, I looked to the other monitor and the emperor smirked.

"Sure thing, just to be sure that you will finish your job." He said, I bowed down and said "Yes.. your majesty."

After an hour and a half of deliberating on who will be in charged, they chose Suzaku, maybe because they want him to be removed from the Rounds, but… I don't care, as long as I can go back to Area 11..

Why is it that I want to go back to that place? I grew there, but that doesn't mean…

I gasped when someone grabbed me from behind, I looked to who was it and it's my girlfriend, Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve, she's the leader of the emperor's guards

"Where are you going this time?!" She asked me, while pouting.

"Ah, to Area 11, I'm tired of this Zero thing so that's why I'm ending it." I said, as I smiled to her, I don't really like Monica that way… WE met when the hostage takers finally freed me, she trained me well not actually, and because of her recommendation I became the Knight of Two.

"Okay then, just be careful alright?" she said as she smiled at me and gave me a peck on a cheek, I nodded and I bid goodbye to her and went to the hanger. Sometimes, I just want to be alone, I mean…. I want to breakup with Monica, I don't really love her, I think that there's this someone who belongs to me that I cannot remember…

The door opened and I was on the hanger, I'll be following Gino, Anya and Suzaku to the Pacific Ocean right now, because it is where we suspected Zero will attack the governess.

Oh, the Governess. Nunnally vi Britannia… she's beautiful, kind, and smart.. she reminds me of Euphy.

I smiled, then Lloyd called me.

"My Lord! The preparations are done!" he said as he threw a key to me, it looks like a USB and well I just shrugged it off.

"I'll do the preparations." I said, I changed to my battlesuit, it's color is grey along with black trimmings, and the symbol of the Knights of the Rounds in the back.

I opened the cockpit, then I went in, I put the activation code and it started, the background music is the national song of Britannia.

"Isn't it a bit of boring if the national hymn of Britannia is used?" I asked them over the communication system, Lloyd laughed and said "Isn't it? Yeah. but this is in the blue print of your father."

I nodded, after the loading and the processing I started the knightmare and I must admit, riding this knightmare is hard.

"Are you ready?" I heard Ms. Cecile said.

"Ready."

"Luther 707, activation key needed." Ms. Cecile said as she pushed some buttons.

"LutherGT2232012"

"Floating system activated."

As Ms. Cecile said that, a picture of my knightmare was shown or confirmation for me to activate the float system.

I pushed the button, and pressed the activation key, as I did that, I felt the whole knightmare shook as I saw in the monitor the floating system.

"Ready for take-off in 5 seconds." I said.

"In, 3, 2….1 . and GO!" Sir Lloyd yelled, as he pressed the button and a huge force pulled the Luther out of the Avalon.

"Rai, your mission is to get the new governess into safety, the Black Knights are already in the air fleet, we need you to wipe them off so that Suzaku can help the new governess."

"Roger that." I said, as her faced disappeared from the screen, I quickly saw the fleet and I saw a red knightmare with a glowing hand, I went to it, and it's fighting the Mordred and Tristan.

"Rai! I'll take care of this!" Gino said over the communicator, I nodded, I saw the Mordred attacking the red knightmare along with Gino who's attacking it with its Lance.

Mordred kicked the red knightmare as it fell to the fleet, I couldn't help but to watch.. then there's this part of me who wants to help the red knightmare…so I suddenly flew to catch the red knightmare which I did, I catched the red knightmare using the harken from the Luther's right hand and wrapped it to the knightmare to secure the safety.

"Why are you doing this?! We're enemies!" the pilot said over the communicator… the pilot is a girl?! Why is the voice so familiar?

"I—I don't know!" I said, I'm just being stupid… why do I want to help her? She's an enemy!

"Rai?!" the pilot said to me… she knows me? Oh.. of course. I am popular, everyone knows me.

"LET GO OF ME!" she said as she activated her arm and a radiation wave was seen from the claw from her right hand, I immediately let go when Lloyd appeared on the communicator saying "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GO HELP THEM!" I nodded and I went back to the scene.

I landed my knightmare on the scene and took out my MVS. A black knightmare tried to attack me but I evaded using my MVS, then I used the harken from my chest to attack the knightmare, I saw on the radar that there are 7 knightmares approaching in my way, then they started shooting at me. I pushed the button to speed up the sakuradites inside my knightmare, then I started spinning, in order for me to avoid the bullet, after I did that, I used my harkens and it went through the seven knightmares, then I used the electrocution system, from my knightmare… the electricity went through the harkens to the enemy harkens.  
"Rai! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Gino said, I flew to help him then I saw the red knightmare, but she has this floating system right now.

She pointed her arm to us and she then activated this wave surger, I used the shield on the my left, it's connected to my floating system, after that, I used the shield as a gun.. I pointed it to the red knightmare and I said "Prepare for your death!" I pushed the button and a beam of sakuradites from the shield popped out, it hit the red knightmare (I hope so) but.. it didn't, she then used her Radiation System but she failed when I used the Twin Drive System, which is better than the Float System, it flies higher than the usual and is faster.

"What the hell is that?!" I heard her say over the communicator, I used my MVS to attack her but she then cornered the sword between her claws, I smirked and said. "Electrocution system, activated."

I heard her gasped, then her Radiation System once again surged, I used this chance to counter hers with my E.S but my sword exploded, I flew back down then I heard Ms. Cecile said "Back down! The whole fleet will exploded, the governess has been found and is with Suzaku right now!" I nodded and I cut off my connections with everyone, except for the red knightmare's pilot.

"You're good, I hope to have a good fight with you again." I said.

"I am good! I'm Black Knight's Ace! YOU—You're just a traitor to us!" she said as she prepared another attack, I dodged it and held the elbow of her knightmare saying "Idiot! Zero's in the garden, find him." I said, then I used the another technology my dad created the "Luther Transportation" it uses a lot of Sakuradites but it's worth it, in just a second, I was gone and was back at the Avalon with the other knightmares, then I saw on the screen the fleet exploded, then I saw the red knightmare carrying Zero and Suzaku with the new governess.

I sighed, why did I helped that red knightmare? Why is it that I cannot control myself? WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH ME?

**A/N- SORRY FOR THE DELAY. LIKE YAH.**

** BAMAFELIX- sorry dude, I really am. **


End file.
